So many Reasons
by PAIGEEEEE18
Summary: Its the feelings I have to her and how I love being wrapped in her arms Anthony Padilla
1. Chapter 1

Anthony's POV

Her lips were soft and moist. Her arms were wrapped around my neck pulling me closer, I could feel her hands twisting into my hair. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and my hands resting on her hips feeling her soft skin after my touch.

She pulls away "Umm.. I ca-cant" she started to shur

"I understand.. how did you get here?"

"I dro-drove" she said

"Well your not driving home.. I can call you a cab or you can come with me?"

"Anth-thony..." she started

"I will sleep on the couch.. just come on" I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me..

When we got outside I called Ian "Ian can you come pick us up?"

"Anthony are you drunk and what do you mean us?"

"Dude I am not drunk but she is and she drove here .. I said she is coming with me .. Ill sit on the couch"

"I am on my way" Ian then hung up

10 mintutes passed and Ian pulled up.. I open up the door and told her to get in and she crawled in and layed across the back side then I got into the passanger seat.

"Dude do you even know her name?" Ian asked

"She said it was Anna but I had a feeling she was lying"

"Oh" was all Ian said and then was quiet the rest of the way home

We pull up and I grab her out of the back seat and carry her bridal style inside and into my bedroom , lay her on my bed and cover her with a blanket. I ran out of the room and grabbed her a glass of water and walked back into my room and shook her a little bit so she woke up.

"Come drink this so you dont so bad in the morning" I said when she sat up then I handed her the glass.

She drank the whole glass then I grabbed it to go put in kitchen but she grabbed my arm "Anthony dont leave .. Im scared"

"Ill be right back" I walked out of the room put the cup in the sink grabbed my blanket off the couch and handed to the room and laid down next to her in a serpate blanket. She turned to face me then cuddled into my arms. Ian was not going to be happy when he sees i'm not on the couch.

*Next Day*

I feel someone moving away from me slowly like they're not trying to wake me up. I open my eyes to see Anna standing up off my bed then she walks out of the room.

I get up and throw on a new shirt then follow her out to the livingroom

"Good Morning" I said when I was behind her

She jumps after I scared her and turns around to face me "Morning Anthony"

"So whats your real name Anna?" I said smiling

"My name is Amelia" she said

"Amelia" I repeated smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony's POV

"I got to go.. I was just going to walk" She said loooking down probably guilty she was going to just leave

"Ill drive you.. I have to get Ian and I breakfest" I said then walked over to the door and slid on my shoes then grab my keys "Come on lets go."

She stood there for a mintute then she throws on her shoes too.

"Ladies first" I said when I open the door

"Then I think you should go first" Ian said walking into the livingroom/kitchen area then she laughed and walked outside. She walked out side then stopped and looked confused when she saw 2 cars in the driveway.

"The black one" I said so she knew which one was mine

"Whos that inside?" she said when we sat down in the car

"The is my best friend / business partner Ian Hecox"

"mhmm" Is all I heard from her seat

"Why did you lie about your name last night?" I asked

"I only want to be Anna if I go out and went to have fun and be loud otherwise I want to be Ameila that shy girl"

"I think I like the both of you" I said smiling

"Sorry by the way Anthony" she said looking at me then looking down

"For?"

"Being a bother last night.. I had a bad day and decided to go out"

"We all have those days but some more then others" I reasured her then pulled into the bar lot

"Thanks" She jumps out of the car as fast as she can then walks to her car and stands there looking at her car then she turns around walks back to my car "Hey Anthony .. I lefted my purse at your house"

I started to laugh "Get in the car well going get breakfest then go get your purse!"

She jumps back into the car "I just want to go home" She states giving me a hard look

"After we get breakfest you can" I stated

"No thank you.." she gets out of the car "Ill call my friend and ill pick up my purse later... Thanks for last night by the way" then she shuts my car door and pulls her phone out of her shirt.

I pull out of the lot then go to Mickey-D's to get some breakfest


End file.
